Garden of the Gods
by AnakinsFavorite
Summary: Based on the Trojan war, Padme was stolen from Vader, and this escalates into a war which the Galaxy will never forget.
1. The Golden Cage

**Title:** Garden of the Gods  
**Authors:** AnakinsFavorite and PrincessElisabeth  
**Characters:** Vader, Padmé, Obi-Wan and more as the story will develop  
**Genre:** Angst, Romance, History based.

**Disclaimer:** Unfortunately we still don't own Star Wars nor the Iliad nor the Odyssey (those belong to some ancient Greek guy we learned about in school but have since then forgotten!)

**Summary:** Long ago in a Galaxy Far Far Away...

Even _longer _ago then SW...

A new Galaxy based on the Trojan War era

**Chapter 1: The Golden Cage**

The Nubian sun washed gracefully over the majestic Imperial Palace causing the elegant and impressive castle to bale in its light and the walls shine with a shade of pure gold. Alone on her balcony, the Empress enjoyed the evening rays as they caressed her face. Lady Vader inhaled the sweet scent of the flowers coming from all around her. Just standing here and enjoying the silence was one of the things she favored most when the Emperor was not with her because he usually didn't like it when she left the shadow of his dark personage. Padmé didn't understand what was so public about their private balcony and she never really comprehended why he was almost afraid to let her alone outside. When she asked him he always stated the public was too dangerous to be seen alone without the protection of a male.

She hated it when he was so protective but, of course, every woman longed for her husband to give protection but Padmé felt as if she were literally Vader's posession. At some times when he was showing her off, the thought of being bought on a market filled her mind.

The feast Vader had once given was such a situation. During the whole evening, he had made it clear to everyone how much he loved her, how beautiful she was, and how blessed he was with having her as his wife. Every civilian had agreed with him and they had worshipped their Empress. Even to this day.

With she remembered the dress she had worn. It was as elaborate as possible, made from the finest but heaviest brocade and decorated with small golden ornaments. Padmé had worn a heavy headdress and, like the gown it was ridiculously elaborate. The Emperor had told her constantly how beautiful she was and constantly wanted to dance with her. At first the Empress she hadn't minded it, but after three dances, she was exhausted. Vader had allowed Padmé to rest awhile, while he went off to get a drink.

Once she had sat sipping on a crystal glass filled with expensive wine when a charming man had come up to Padmé and asked her for a dance. The Empress still didn't know why she had accepted but wished she hadn't. Once Vader had seen them on the floor he had furiously demanded for an explanation and Padmé was forced to watch in fright as Vader used his gloved hand to choke the man.

"Padmé?" 

His voice reached her ears and she sighed wearily. The Empress closed her eyes and enjoyed the last seconds of her peaceful surroundings before all the tranquilness would leave as his black cape swept over the walkway towards her as if its cold touch frosted the nature about him. As she opened her eyes again she saw a group of birds flying up in the distance and disappeared behind the mountains, and Padmé momentarily thought it seemed as if they were fleeing from him.

"Padmé what are you doing out here?"

She heard him step onto the balcony and felt his muscular arms wrapped around her slim waist.

"I told you not to come out here anymore without me," Vader said chilly. 

"Why?" she dared to challenge him. "This is our private balcony and we're the only ones who have access to the gardens down here," Padmé laughed.

"People can spot you-something I don't like." His breath caressed her ear and she shivered but Vader's words were too threatening to make it a pleasurable shiver. He sounded cold. Icy.

"The garden streches far beyond where our eye can reach and has guards at the only entrance. No one can spot me," she told him. Padmé escaped out of Vader's grip and strode away from him. After drinking in the beautiful scenery she turned to him. "Why must you be so over-protective?"

Vader sighed. "I have told you before. It's dangerous for someone like you."

Padmé raised an eyebrow. "What can possibly be so dangerous in this city? I mean, Palpatine is somewhere across the Galaxy—He really won't come after me once I exited the palace." She sighed. "I want to go out. All I see are the inside walls of this palace. My eyes, my mind long to see something different like our town, the market where I can buy fabrics for new dresses. I want to experience that and to see our people."

Vader didn't fail to see the excitement within her eyes. He moved over to her and brushed a loose strand of her brown curls back from her face. "What's wrong with my palace? You have everything you need and your maidens buy your fabrics from the most exotic places. Send them back if you don't like their purchases. And you really don't want to see our people--They're not like us. They're dirty, rude and men will stare at you and undress you with their eyes. _I'm the only one who may do that _Vader thought as a devilish smile played across his face.

"I'm Empress. They wouldn't dare to do that."

"Believe me, who you are doesn't make a difference. In public you'll be with me so I can protect you from them, and they'll see that you're mine and mine alone, but I simply don't have the time to go shopping for women's stuff. Because of that you don't leave the palace."

Padmé chewed her lip thoughtfully. "But at least I could go once, just to know what it is like. It's not like they're going to steal me or something," she laughed. 

Vader smiled for a moment his serious expression quickly returned. "No. You can't risk it. Just believe me, and let them be satisfied when they see a glimpse of the most beautiful woman in the Galaxy when we're in public. Which will make them happy enough."

"But I'm bored here!" Padmé said and she knew she sounded whiney but she didn't care. She just longed to see more than only this palace.

Vader sighed and had to resist the urge to show his anger. Instead he just gathered her in his arms. "Then spend time with me," he answered and began to nuzzle her neck. He moved slowly up to her jaw, trailing a line of light kisses. He reached her well-shaped lips and nibbled softly on them before capturing them in a hot and passionate kiss.

Padmé enjoyed his touch but part of her rather wanted to stop it. She felt how he parted from her and hoped it would stay like this and that he would leave, but then before she knew it Vader had swept Padmé off her feet and carried her into their spacious bedroom where he laid the Empress down on their luxurious bed. There was nothing she could do but obey.


	2. So the War Begins

**Chapter 2: So the War Begins**

Rather content with the past night's excursions and satisfied with the fact that Padmé had not put up much of a protest, Vader groaned happily and rolled over in his large bed. He reached out to pull her against him only to find air. 

_She's probably out sneaking around _he thought grumpily, this souring his mood. _That woman shall eventually have to learn control… _

The fact that she was not there increasingly annoyed Vader and he eventually stumbled out of bed and, putting on his favorite black cloak, headed to the 'fresher.

She was not there.

_Maybe she's hiding from me_ the Sith thought with a smirk as he ventured out into the hallway.

There was no sign of her.

After bursting into several empty rooms, Vader began to panic and shoved the curious cleaning droids out of the way, storming through the castle. Lightning crashed outside, only adding to his franticness and increasingly rotten mood. _Where is she?_

It suddenly occurred to him.

The garden. 

With a sinking feeling, Vader realized that his wife was probably in the one place he'd forbidden her and had snuck there while he was unawares. In mist of tearing apart the dining room, he dropped everything and headed off in the direction he'd just come, his bare feet smacking against the marbled tile.

"Can I help you, my Lord?" a servant asked only to be shoved aside by Vader as he barreled by. Through large wooden doors he shoved until Vader found himself standing before the thin curtains that separated the room from the outside and where Padmé was.

Taking a deep breath, the Emperor gently pulled away the cloth though he certainly felt like ripping them from the metal upon which they hung. 

Only the sight of falling rain greeted him, a loud peal of thunder making the emptiness seem more obvious.

Lying discretely on the stoned ground was a blue cloak that he remembered belonged to his wife. With great reverence, he knelt down on the hard ground and picked it up, his tears falling onto the soft cloth. 

"No…" he whispered, fervently shaking his head in denial.

But his mourning was abruptly ended as the sound of an engine filled the air. A large, foreign cruiser speed over the battlements of the castle and into the dark sky that loomed over Bast Castle.

She was gone.

"No!" Vader screamed, angrily waving his fist at the sky in defiance.

_Bail Organa._

So began the war to get his wife back. 

**Two Days Later, Tatooine**

Obi-Wan couldn't say that life on Tatooine with his growing family was bliss, but it certainly beat chasing after his former apprentice. After Anakin's demise, he had fled to Tatooine with a persistent Siri in tow, and there they had married and had a son, Ben. 

Currently, his wife was doing her favorite thing- complaining about how hot it was. While she carried baby Ben on her hip, she strode throughout the small home griping under her breath and fanning herself with whatever was handy. "I swear, Kenobi," she muttered upon entering back into his presence, "the moment we can, I am going to hightail it from this place." Smiling down at the gurgling baby, she fanned him, causing the little room to be filled with giggles.

Their 'happiness' came to an abrupt end. 

"Obi-Wan, why are there two men headed this way?" she asked as if he had planned it all.

Indeed, two men were marching past all the Caution and Warning: Deadly Kyrat Dragon signs towards the small huts.

Obi-Wan groaned aloud. "Senator Organa sent them. Stay in here and I'll handle this one."

His wife began to pout but otherwise remained silent.

Grabbing his cloak, Obi-Wan walked past her to the door and, after a moment's consideration, pulled his son out of Siri's arms and went outside. 

"General Kenobi!" one of the men called out but were ignored.

Meanwhile, Obi-Wan walked some distance away and plopped Ben down on the sand. _Stay there and trust me_ he told him before climbing into the nearby speeder.

"We have an important message from Senator Organa!" the other called out. 

Engine started, Obi-Wan shifted gears and began to accelerate.

Towards his son.

So far, Ben hadn't noticed the peril he was in and continued to gurgle and play with the sand. Eventually, he heard the increasing thrums and looked up in horror to find his father hurtling towards him and immediately began to scream.

Siri too was terrified. "Obi-Wan, stop it! What has gotten into you?"

The two men gaped, totally speechless.

_Trust me_

"Fantastic- he's completely crazy! Let's put him in the Red Squadron!" one of the recruiters cheered.

Swerving in the last possible moment, Obi-Wan narrowly missed the wailing Ben and crawled out of the speeder. "It's okay," he soothed, gathering the little boy into his arms. "I would never hurt you- I just wanted to scare them off."

At the doorstep, Siri fainted on the spot.

"So, when can you leave?" a man asked him.

So much for anonymity.


End file.
